


30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 3

by halliecam



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Horny!John, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliecam/pseuds/halliecam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: GAMING/WATCHING A MOVIE<br/>Video games and Sherlock. Just another somewhat typical night at 221B; a really put out John and ... Sherlock (lol).</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> This day was actually really challenging for me because I don't play video games. Sorry :S ... Anyways enjoy!

“Sherlock?”

“Sherlock?”

“…. Sherlock… SHERLOCK!”

“Yes what, John? Can’t you see that I’m busy?”

“Busy?” John was so angry that he was stuttering. “Busy? What? Playing Grand Theft Auto? Are you serious? I asked for you to do the shopping 6 bloody hours ago!”

“John I can see that you are upset, but I’m in the middle of a mission and I really need you to shut up.” Sherlock was currently on some high speed chase and it actually looked like a lot of fun.

John stared at Sherlock for what felt like hours. He was completely in shock. Sherlock Holmes, mister “I’m a consulting detective, only one in the world” was currently sitting crisscross in front of their telly playing a video game. It was probably one of the weird things he had ever seen him do. It was so unlike Sherlock. John decided it was better to let it go. When did Sherlock ever actually do the shopping anyways?

“Why are you even playing this ridiculous game?” John was hoping that this wasn’t going to be a reoccurring event; that it was only for some really obscure case and he would be back to normal within a few days.

“Some kids I talked to a few days ago on our last case said that it was entertaining. Thought I’d give it a go, since we have nothing better to do and you are _so busy_ with your _mundane_ job.” Sherlock was practically deadpan except for the part where he whined about John being normal. “I, so far, am enjoying this new hobby. Though it can be a tad redundant and bland; better than sitting around shooting the walls.”

“Well excuse me! Someone needs to help pay the rent; we can’t all be consulting detectives.... But you are probably right about the wall thing.” John was very put out but he was so distracted by watching Sherlock play it came out less forceful than he would have liked.

There was something about the way that Sherlock played video games that was mesmerizing. His long sleek fingers glide over the keys of the controller with such precision, it was almost beautiful. Those fingers made mannequins jealous. John couldn’t help but get some dirty thoughts of them; they were just so slender and he could imagine them doing some really interesting things involving no clothes.

“John, when you stare at me like that it distracts me.” Sherlock interrupted John’s thoughts.

“Umm… yeah sure… Sorry.” He grunted, hoping that Sherlock would not notice him slightly adjusting himself.

Of course he would notice though. That was his job, to observe. He could tell that John was staring at his hands through the reflection from the telly. Sherlock inwardly chuckled as he secretly watched him adjusting his trousers, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. He knew John would later touch himself to the thought of Sherlock’s hands and this interested him.

“What are you smirking about over there?” John questioned him as he started to clear up all the old tea mugs from the past few days.

“Oh nothing.”

Looks like Sherlock found a new hobby.


End file.
